


Dreamy Afternoon

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Relaxing summer barbecues weren’t something most hunters did.  Eileen thought she could get on board with this becoming a thing.





	Dreamy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 20 of the SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge to the prompt "barbecues."

Sometimes, Eileen wondered if this was a djinn dream. 

Relaxing summer barbecues weren’t something most hunters did. She definitely hadn’t before. When she’d attended them, it was always to research a case. Nothing relaxing about that.

Nothing like this.

Dean was working the grill. Much as she’d like Sam to have been the one standing there shirtless and sweaty, she had to admit that his brother was the better cook. Besides, this way, she got to snuggle with Sam and watch the others.

Garth and his wife were deep in discussion with Claire about something off in their own little corner. Planning a hunt, maybe? Or were they giving the hunter tips? Either way, it made Eileen smile to see.

Patience was very passionately arguing something with Alex. Sometimes Eileen thought that was all they did. The few words she caught involved “college” and “jobs.” She envied Alex her ability to keep a foot in both worlds, and she hoped she convinced Patience to try it too.

Eileen wished Sam had been able to do it. She knew he’d tried. Didn’t know the details, but knew it hadn’t ended well. She also knew he wanted that for this next generation as much as she did. Maybe this would be the generation that went to college and had barbecues but still kicked plenty of monster ass. She figured today was a good start.

Donna was her usual ray of sunshine self, flitting from one person or group to the next, making sure everyone had a good time, while Jody just watched her with a bemused smile. Eileen wondered if she realized Donna watched her the same way sometimes. The way she knew she looked at Sam.

Sam’s fingers brushed her shoulder, and she turned to look up at him, wondering if she looked like a lovestruck teenager too. He did, and it took her breath away, same as it always did.

“Want another beer?” he signed.

She swirled hers around in its bottle. Still half full, so she shook her head.

He pushed to his feet and strode over to the blue cooler, and if she enjoyed watching him bend and reach in for his beer, well, nobody could blame her. When he straightened and turned to come back to her, he noticed her gaze and lifted an eyebrow. She shrugged and gave him a little smile.

He sank back into the grass with a thump.

“Are Alicia and Max still coming?” she asked.

Sam made that funny frown-face he did sometimes and pulled out his phone. No new messages.

If this were a djinn dream, Eileen figured they’d already be here to make the afternoon complete. She’d take her reassurances where she could find them.

“Maybe Max met someone when they stopped for gas,” she said, and Sam’s shoulders shook with his laughter.

Smoky, spicy steak aroma wafted over to them. Eileen took a deep breath and leaned against Sam’s shoulder as she closed her eyes and sighed. His worn flannel shirt was soft against her cheek, cushioning the solidity of the man underneath.

She was pretty sure this wasn’t a djinn dream, but if it was, she wasn’t sure she wanted to wake up.


End file.
